Blood is thicker than water, most of the time
by Midnight Filly
Summary: “Imagine that it was your father that killed your mother, when you were six and could still remember her properly. Then you were taken in by her killer and taught dark magic that you didn’t want to know
1. Voldemorts daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; I am just making a plot for them.**

Nagiri slipped down the corridor, her bare feet making no sound along the stone.

She shook her dirty brown hair out of her eyes, wondering if she had made the right decision. She had overheard Voldemort and Snape discussing how long they thought the prisoner would last without food.

Nagiri knew that if she was going to do this, she would have to do it now. She walked over to where the prisoners were being kept. She heard a gasp and there was a scurry to get to the back of the prison.

She sighed; this was going to take a lot of explaining. She went straight over to where the main prisoner was being kept. She looked down at him, he was a thin boy, who looked about 17, he had jet black hair and bright green eyes behind broken glasses. His name was Harry Potter.

She looked down at him, glaring at her; she never had achieved much people experience, having been raised by the death eaters. She decided to do the direct approach.

"Okay, come on" she said, walking over to the cage to start unlocking it. Harry glared at her more, "Who are you?" he asked rudely.

She sighed, she was hoping she wouldn't have to explain, it was a long story, but she knew Harry and his friends wouldn't cooperate unless they trusted her.

"I'm Nagiri- she was cut off by a gasp. She rolled her eyes; she was very used to that response. "-And yes, I can turn into a snake".

She paused letting this information sink in, it usually took a while. She heard whispering coming from Harry's friend's cages.

The word 'Horcrux' was mentioned a couple of times. "I am NOT the last Horcrux!" she exclaimed, already knowing what they thought.

Voldemort would never trust one of his precious Horcrux's with her; he knew it was too risky. Harry spoke up "Where did Voldemort find you" he said roughly.

Nagiri gave a snort "He didn't find me, that's for sure!" She decided to tell the whole story, she sank onto the floor.

"Okay, here's my story, I am Voldemort daughter". She heard another gasp, and another scramble.

She continued talking "I am a mistake from long ago, when I was six the death eaters came and killed my mother because she stood in their way, so I grew up being raised by Voldemort and the death eaters.

Do you know what that's like? Having a caring mother, a wonderful house, and then being taken in by the most evil wizard of all time, who just happens to be your father?"

She spoke furiously and stared hard at the ground.

She felt a heavy feeling in her stomach and knew that she would cry if her tears hadn't dried up years ago. She had cried so many times, now she knew that nothing changed, and she just had to put up with things.

For years she had been kicked, beaten up and cursed by the death eaters. Now she could have her revenge, if only this boy would help.

She knew that he would be the one to destroy Voldemort one day; she was just going to push that day forward a bit.

Voldemort stalked down the hallway of his hideout, he needed to find Snape. Snape came striding up to him.

"Lord Voldemort, it is the fourth day that the prisoners have gone without food, don't you think that the time is near?" he asked.

Voldemort thought for a moment, he had found that Harry Potter was a much better fighter than he had intended, he had decided to weaken him before their fatal battle.

"I suppose this afternoon will be a good time. Have you seen Nagiri?" he questioned Snape. Snape shrugged, "She was complaining this morning about how much she had to be a snake to make sure that only the most trusted death eaters knew about her.

She was ranting that she was going to tell all of your plans to the minister for magic". Voldemort sighed, Nagiri had always been much easier to manage when she was young. Now that she had grown to her teens she had started throwing fits and complaining about everything.

He had much little control over her than he would have liked, she wasn't scared of being tortured or killed so he couldn't use the element of fear on her.

The only power he had, been threatening that he would stop letting her look after the thresals.

If he had known how much trouble she would be than he wouldn't have taken her in, the only reason he took the child in was that he thought she would prove useful. Unfortunately he hadn't counted on her having a personality.

Harry shook his head, wondering if this was all a dream, it was all too confusing, Voldemort had a daughter!

A daughter that was supposed to be the last Horcrux, but apparently wasn't.

Nagiri had started to talk again so Harry decided to listen, he still wasn't sure whether to trust her or not.

"Everyone felt so sorry for Harry Potter, the boy who lived. His parents were killed and he had to be taken in by muggles. Well what about me?"

She turned to Harry "Imagine that it was your father that killed your mother, when you were six and could still remember her properly. Then you were taken in by her killer and taught dark magic that you didn't want to know.

It may seem that I'm still living, but I'm not. In spirit I died years ago". Harry studied the girl, something looked strange about her, she had lank brown hair, and Tom Riddles hollowed cheekbones, her eyes were dark, but they didn't have…He searched for the word.

She had a look about her, like she'd given up on everything and didn't care anymore. Nagiri turned and looked straight at him, a hint of light played on her black eyes.

"So are you with me or not?".

**Hi, I got sick of writing my other Fan Fiction so I just really wrote this one for fun. I might write more of this story but I'm not sure. I guess I'll see if people like it first. Please review! **


	2. Trying to trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I am just making a plot for the characters.**

Voldemort swooped down the corridor, still looking for Nagiri. _Where could that girl be! _He wondered desperately. He hoped that she wouldn't make good of her threat to tell the Minister for magic his plans.

He knew that he could try threatening her with torture, but he also knew that it wouldn't work. He had made that mistake twice. When she was six and he had first taken her she had turned into a water fountain for a few weeks, crying for her mother and her house and her puppy.

One day she had completely snapped him by asking if he would brush her hair. Him? The greatest dark lord ever brushing a six year olds hair? He had cast a painful spell on her.

Her screams had echoed through the mansion for days afterwards.

Then he had tried it again when she was twelve and complaining about stomach cramps. He had shouted at her for disturbing him and preformed another curse.

That was his biggest mistake. She screamed for a few minutes then stopped. He tried putting the curse on harder but nothing happened.

She had somehow become immune, even though she had only been through it once.

He could never forget the look she gave him after he lifted the curse. He had been glared at plenty of times before. But the look on his daughters face had been pure and utter hatred.

He hated to think of what she might be up to. She constantly taunted him; she didn't seem scared of dying.

He came up to one of his least trusted Death eaters. Lucius Malfoy. He had once been one of the most trusted Death eaters, until he had lied and cheated about following Voldemort.

He only knew Nagiri as a snake.

Still, Voldemort decided to ask him. He was still trying to build up his trust for Voldemort. Especially since he, his wife, and his son were under Voldemort's protection.

"Malfoy" Voldemort ordered, "Have you seen Nagiri anywhere?".

Lucius turned around, looking slightly shocked. He bowed deeply to Voldemort "No sir, but I did see the strangest thing, a girl walked past me heading towards the stables. Then when I asked her her business she poked her tongue out at me!"

Voldemort immediately swept off towards the stables. Malfoy had told him what he needed.

Harry stared at the girl for a minute. He still didn't know if he should trust her or not. He looked over to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville but Nagiri stepped in front of him and knelt down so that they were face to face.

"Your friends will say no Harry" she said so softly that only he could hear her. "They don't see any reason to trust me; they couldn't possibly see any sincerity of what I've said".

Harry saw a faint spark of hope in her black eyes. But how could he trust her? There was no way she was like him. He had been through many more hardships than just having to turn into a snake and being taught dark magic.

"Well maybe they have a good reason to" He muttered fiercely. The spark immediately died and she tilted her head so that her hair fell across her face.

Suddenly she stood up and pointed her ivory coloured wand at the lock "Estiorgia, Milkaria, Dimstorisad" she muttered, blood red sparks flew out of her wand and he heard three clicks.

Then she pulled back the sleeve of her rugged, torn robe and smeared some blood on the door. It gave a satisfied click. Next she pulled out a thick black hair that Harry was sure he had seen somewhere before.

She then fed it into the key hole. Finally she got out a spiky black key and fitted it in. The door gave one last click and swung open.

Harry was shocked at how much security Voldemort had put on that door.

Nagiri then, with her hair still covering her face, said so quietly she was almost whispering "I want to show you someone"

Harry slowly got up and came up to her. He was about a head taller, being seventeen while she was only about thirteen. "Who?" He asked cautiously.

"My mother" came the reply.

"We have to go through the stables" Nagiri said; when she had finally unlocked the other cadge. Harry paused, he was still unsure about following her.

She saw his hesitation and handed Hermione her wand. "There" She said "Its six, seventeen year olds against one, wandless thirteen year old. I think that you can trust me.

Harry looked at the others. Ron, shrugged, the others looked too shocked to care.

"Okay" He agreed and they followed her to the stables.

Hermione Came and walked next to him, inspecting the wand with awe. "Harry, you would not believe this!" she exclaimed softly.

He looked at her questioningly. "This is willow, 14 inches, containing a hair of a sphinx", Harry blinked. Even though he had never heard of that combination before, there was nothing strange about it.

"And?" He asked. "Does that sound like the wand of an evil dark wizard?" she asked.

"No, not really" he said, wondering what she was trying to say. "I'm just saying that we may be able to trust her" she said slowly.

Nagiri lead the group along to the stables. Her best friends lived in there.

She wasn't afraid of being caught. She could easily modify the memory of any Death eater and had earlier put a charm on Snape and Voldemort so that no matter what, they couldn't find her.

As they came into the stable she took a deep breath. To her this place was home.

She heard the others exclamations of disgust as they came in. The heat hit them like a wall and the entire place smelt like death, decaying rotten meat, and horse manure.

The walls were black and it was incredibly dirty, flies littered the floor, even they couldn't stand the smell.

Nagiri hated the conditions the thresals were kept in. She tried to clean the stable as often as she could but it took ages to do since she had to do it like a muggle. She didn't know many simple cleaning charms, since Black had been killed before he could teach her.

She heard a scuffing in one of the stalls and peered over. The Malfoy boy was sitting in there, crying. She threw out her arms so that the others wouldn't pass and made a motion for them to be quiet.

She knew that Draco had taken to hiding out here, since the Death eaters never came here and if they saw him crying they would taunt him and curse him.

"Draco" she said calmly. He glanced up at her and a smile flitted across his face. Here she was his only friend.

"Hello, Nagiri" He said in a hoarse voice, constantly living with Voldemort had changed him. He was as dirty as she was. However, unlike her, he was slightly honoured and almost liked by Voldemort; he had assisted in the Death of Dumbledore.

Even though he couldn't actually kill Dumbledore. He had confided to her that he didn't have enough inner strength. The story he told Voldemort was that Dumbledore had put some strange charm on him.

Nagiri wasn't actually sure if her father believed him, but that didn't matter.

She casually walked past and made a motion to the others to crawl past. They frowned at her for a second then gave in.

As they passed one of the stalls a mare stuck her head out and gave Nagiri and welcoming whinny. She was pretty for a thresal. She was slightly less reptilian that the others and her eyes were full and not just empty sockets.

Nagiri slipped her arms around her friend's neck and buried her face in her mane.

"Oh, Nightmare?" she murmured "am I doing the right thing?"

**I hope you liked this chapter. Since so many people seemed to like this story I decided to continue. Also I think that Mad Over Mooney would kill me if I didn't update. Please review. **

**I am thinking about writing another story after I finish this one about Nagiri going to Hogwarts (I won't say too much more because I don't want to ruin the plot of this story). Could you please tell me if you would read this story if I choose to write it?**

**Midnight Filly**


	3. Painful Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am only making a plot for the characters.**

Nagiri straightened herself up and led the others into a room adjoining the stables. It was a small, almost completely dark room.

The only light was coming from a black stone basin, filled with pure white light.

Nagiri reached into her pocket and pulled out a small red jar. "This is my only full memory of my mother. The rest are foggy and unclear" She frowned at the stone floor.

"This is the day that I was taken away"

She pulled the cork out of the top of the pot and poured it into the basin. The memory swirled and cleared to show a nice looking house.

Nagiri stepped back and crossed her arms "You first"

Harry gingerly stepped over and looked into the basin.

He slowly bent down and dissolved into the liquid.

Nagiri heard a small gasp behind her and turned to see one of Harry's friends looking shocked. Obviously she hadn't done this before.

"Just touch the liquid" she said, slightly impatiently. They didn't have all day. Alough her magic was much stronger than a normal witch of her age it would wear off eventually.

The girl slowly reached out and touched the swirling light. She dissolved and the others followed behind her.

Nagiri cast a quick glance behind her. She could hear muffled footsteps outside the stable. She quickly turned and plunged her face into the memory.

She landed on her feet next to the bushy haired girl. The others were still picking themselves off the ground. Nagiri had visited her memories many times before and was used to the fall.

This was the first time in months that she had visited this particular memory. She hated seeing how happy she was when she was a normal kid, not some weird dark snake,

Harry looked around the memory. They were in front of a bright, sunny, house. Nagiri walked up to the door and opened it then walked inside.

Harry followed haltingly. He still wasn't sure if he could trust her. The snake that he had come to think of an icon of Voldemort for years. Someone that he had feared almost as much. Now she turned out to be a young girl, he didn't know what to think.

He watched as a little girl, about six, bounced into the room. She had bouncy, brown pigtails and inky black eyes that sometimes looked blue and sometimes looked green or brown.

Nagiri was staring at the girl with a strange look on her face. After a moment he recognised it as bitterness.

He looked at the little six year old again and with a jolt realised that she was Nagiri. She had the same brown hair and black eyes and the same features. Except, the younger Nagiri had a bright spark in her eyes, a certain bounce in her footsteps. She still had hope.

"…So, I can get a pony when I'm thirteen?" The young girl was asking.

Harry heard a friendly laugh and saw a woman following the girl. He guessed that this was her mother.

He felt a jolt of surprise. He had expected her to be…more, sinister.

She had rich, chestnut brown hair that fell to her waist. She was slim and willowy and had bright hazel eyes.

He could see a certain resemblance to Nagiri.

She had the same coloured hair; Alough Nagiri's was dark and stringy from the dirt and grime that she lived in.

Her eyes were also the same shape, but there was no doubting that Nagiri looked like Tom Riddle.

"We'll see. A pony is a big responsibility" Young Nagiri folded her arms, her pigtails bouncing.

"I kept my goldfish alive for a year!" Her mother smiled "I still think that you stole my wand and performed a feeding charm" her eyes became sad

"You always have had a knack for magic, like…" she left the sentence hanging and went into the sunny kitchen.

Young Nagiri followed her and thirteen year old Nagiri motioned for them to follow them.

"You were gonna say my daddy weren't you?" The young Nagiri asked, sitting down at the table.

Her mother remained silent as she collected a glass of water from the fridge.

"Was he a real good wizard?" Nagiri asked. Her mother frowned.

"In a way, he was good at magic, definitely, but, good…"

She sharply looked up Nagiri came over and held her mothers hand "What is it?"

The woman pulled back, a horrified look on her face. "Oh, no, I…thought that we would be…safe"

He door rattled slightly then was blasted open.

Three hooded figures stepped into the house. One of them flicked his wand back and sealed the door.

The first one lowered his hood.

Harry let out a gasp. Voldemort had come in person to a house to kill someone. He hardly ever did that, preferring to let others do the dirty work for him.

Voldemort took afew steps towards the woman and child.

The young Nagiri burst out in tears and hid behind her mother. Voldemort looked at the girl.

"So, the rumour was true. I have a daughter"

Nagiri's mother looked livid "Go away, I'm perfectly fine without you"

Voldemort stared at her for afew seconds "You still have a chance Ania. Come with me to the dark side and you and the child will live. You can rule with me"

Ania just glared at him "To you, it's Myania. And I would never come to the dark side with you. I would rather die"

Voldemort held his wand out. Harry noticed that it was shaking slightly "If your sure you-"

"-yes" she cut in. She quickly pushed Nagiri aside "I'm sorry sweetie, I have to go now" young Nagiri had tears pouring down her face "Mummy, don't-"

There was a flash of green light six year old Nagiri let out a scream.

Voldemort stared at the woman on the ground, shaking, barely seeming to realise what he had done.

One of the Deatheaters turned to him "I'll kill the girl" He turned to the young Nagiri.

The six year old leapt to her mother's lifeless body and grabbed her wand.

She pointed it at the Deatheater and practically screamed "Stupefy!"

The spell was so powerful that the wizard was shot to the other side of the room and slammed against the kitchen sink.

The remaining Deatheater and Voldemort stared at the young girl in shock.

Voldemort was still slightly shaking "Makes sense, my blood runs through her veins"

"Come here child" He called. The young girl was shaking so much that she could hardly move, tears were still streaming down her face and she clutched her mothers wand so tightly that it was about to snap.

Voldemort sighed and strode towards her he pulled her up to her feet. The six year old stared up at him, her face filled with fear.

Thirteen year old Nagiri looked as if she was about to pull his heart out of his chest.

Voldemort was still staring down at the child. Seeing them so close together, Harry was astounded how much she looked like him.

He knew that if Voldemort was Tom Riddle again, he would look even more like her.

His bony white hand closed on the young girls shoulder. Then he dissapparated.

Harry stood in shock. It had happened so quickly, yet it had seemed to drag on for years. And he had thought that Dudley was bad!

The room dissolved and turned into a black room. Harry realised that it was the stable outside.

Two people were sitting by one of the stalls. A female thresal was leaning out of the stall and watching them.

"So, if you point it with a certain jab to the left, then the spell works much better"

Harry blinked, he knew that voice! One of the people was Nagiri, about the same age that she was now, and the other was… "Sirius?" Harry whispered.

Voldemort swept through the stables, he had always hated the place. But thresals were the best creature to ride if he had to.

One of the Female thresals snapped at him as he walked past. He recognised her as Nagiri's favourite Mare.

He pushed her away and came up to the small dark door at the back.

Nightmare gave out a scream like sound and bucked the back of her stall.

Voldemort smiled, he had found her.

He reached out a thin white hand to push open the door…

**He he, I love cliff-hangers! I hope that you liked this chapter. Its one of my favourites so far! I don't know how long this story is going to go for. It might be twenty chapters long or it might be finished in the next chapter. Just bear with me, this was meant to be a one shot! Sorry if I got the behaviour of the six year old wrong. I don't know any six year olds! I have an eight year old brother but that's it! Please review, I don't care if it's good or bad (Alough good is better). **

**Midnight Filly **


End file.
